


The real reason is because of you

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood, Bondage, Dark, Gags, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason behind Mario's run of poor performances</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real reason is because of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on request, I can't remember who requested it because ao3 deleted the post. 
> 
> This is very dark do proceed with caution.

**proceed with caution**

 

 

 

 

Pep had Mario laid down on his back, his arms chained high above his head with a spreader bar in between his legs. Mario's legs were spread so wide that it started to feel uncomfortable.

The position Pep had him in gave Pep the perfect us of his ass and of course his manager isn't going to let go of an opportunity like this one. Mario knows he hasn't been doing great so far this season but he's not sure this punishment is going to help him play any better.

Pep had been spanking his ass with a riding crop for the last couple of minutes now and Mario's whole ass burned. The pain is so unbearable that it had reduced Mario to tears and begging for his master to stop.

Pep just laughed at Mario's sobbing state "What is it you little whore, do you want me to stop?" Pep gave Mario hard shake then continued his speech "Little whore's like you do not tell their manager what to do" he said, bringing down the riding crop so hard that it cut into Mario's skin. Little spots of blood started to dribble down Mario's skin. The German couldn't help but cry out this time, tears dripped down his cheeks an stung his eyes.

"Pep, please, it hurts" Mario said breathlessly "Please, Pep please" Mario really did try but it's proving impossible.

Pep dropped the riding crop with a clatter onto the tiled floor. The Spaniard didn't say anything as he dropped his suit bottoms and pressed the head of his cock against Mario's spit slick lips.

"I suggest you open your mouth slut or i'll force it open"

Even though Pep had given Mario strict instructions he just couldn't open his mouth and cause himself yet more abuse. Mario just shook his head and let his eyes slide tightly closed. Mario heard an animalistic noise from his manager followed by a hard slap around Mario's face. Mario's tear soaked eyes shot open in pain.

"Open your fucking mouth" Pep tried again but this time he tapped the head of his cock against Mario's lips. Once again Mario didn't respond which earned him yet another slap but this time with the back of Pep's hand. "If you don't open up this time, i'll break your jaw while forcing it apart"

Mario looked down in defeat and opened his mouth, there is no point in denying him any longer, he would only get what he wanted eventually. Pep didn't even bother to go slow, just forcefully slammed his cock into Mario's mouth. The German had no choice but deep throat his manager. Pep thrust inside so deep that is disgusting balls pressed against Mario's chin.

"If you bite me whore, i'll fucking kill you and video tape your pathetic little life ending" Pep warned. Mario did his best to keep his teeth away from Pep's throbbing cock. Pep gripped his jaw so tight that Mario is sure that he's going to get a bruise. He did it to give himself better acess as he slipped down Mario's throat.

Mario cried out, more tears spilling down Mario's burning cheeks as he forced himself not to choke on the massive cock, it would only make Pep laugh at him even more. Pep came so soon that it caught Mario by suprise. The smaller one couldn't help but cough when Pep pulled out of him.

Once Pep removed himself from Mario's warm, wet cavern he walked back around to Mario's ass. The Spaniard gave the burning, bleeding skin a hard pinch which only made Mario cry out once again.

"You are going to take my cock up your slutty whole like the good whore you are, do you understand slut?"

"I'm not a slut" Mario said weakly the  let out a strangled cry of pain once Pep slapped the bruising area of his ass.

"Oh Mario" Pep chuckled "You are so Naive, everyone including the coaching staff know you are the team whore" Pep chuckled again, this time more evilly "All you are Mario, is some holes to fill and fuck"

"No.. I know but i'm not a whore" Mario sniffed. Pep of course didn't care and gave Mario too more hard slaps.

"Mario, Mario, Mario, Mario" pep rambled "You are the team slut and my sex slave, I don't know why you are denying it" Pep waited for a couple of seconds then slammed a dry finger into  Mario's hole. The action too Mario by surprise, the intrusion hurting much more than it should have. "Look how easy you are taking me Mario, it says all I need to know about your whorish nature"   

"Please pep, just stop" Mario sniffed "I don't want this"

Pep just laughed, more maliciously than ever "Does it look like I care about how much pain i'm giving to you. You are mine Mario and I will use you how I like, you get no say in it"  

Mario pulled on his restraints, doing his best to try and get free "But it hurts"

"Oh Mario, you are more stupid than I thought, it's supposed to hurt, you stupid fucking slut" Pep thrust three fingers into Mario's dry and whole and gave them a quick twist and pulled them back out again. Mario's ass burned and he knew he is nowhere near prepared enough for what's about to happen next.

Pep took his half hard cock into his fist and started to stroke himself to full hardness. Once his cock swelled to full hardness, he bumped his head against Mario's nowhere near ready hole. Pep shoved in. Mario screamed out in pain, more tears rolled down his all ready burning cheeks.  

"Pep" Mario tried weakly "Please don't" he begged.

"Mario for god sake, if you don't shut your stupid mouth, i'll shove my dirty boxers in your mouth as gag just like I had to tie you up to fuck you" Pep growled, slapping Mario's ass once again while roughly slamming in and out of him.

"But my ass is burning, please just stop Pep" Mario sobbed. His face had given way to pale red trails running down his cheeks from where he's been crying.   

"Didn't you ever stop to think that I wouldn't be treating you so badly if you got your act together and played fucking well for a change" Pep slapped Mario hard across the face drawing another whine from Mario "And for god sake would you stop all that crying" He said while thrusting into him extra hard.  

"But you started this before I started to playing bad" Mario dared to look up but only earned him another hard slap across his face. "Yes Mario, the burn in your slutty little ass is why you concentrate every game and do you think I care about that Mario? because after I can punish you for playing like shit. Win, win for me. Lose, lose for you"

"Please pep just stop" Mario screamed now, his voice would have gone unheard if had only spoke.

"Mario stop whining will you? It's pointless just like you are Mario"

"No..." Mario said, his voice only coming out as a whisper, unaware if Pep actually heard him or not"

"Oh yes Mario. That's all you are to me, my pathetic little sex toy, my bitch who I can fuck how I please and Mario you know I won't stop until i've come inside of you"     

"Please just stop"

"For god sake Mario, you are just my toy you might as well get used to it"

"Pl-" Mario was cut off by Pep shoving his boxers into Mario's mouth. His manager kept on pounding into him with so much force that when his cock left Mario's body it was coated in blood.

Pep didn't care, he just thrust into Mario harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He came deep inside of Mario but he didn't stop not until his cock went limp and slipped out of Mario.

Mario's ass leaked with a mixture of blood and cum, pep only laughed at him "All you are to me Mario, is fuck holes"

and with that, he turned around and let Mario in the room naked, alone and bound. He had never felt more shitty in his life, if only Marco could come and rescue him now.           


End file.
